The Lesser Of Two Evils
by LifelessAngel
Summary: The Tribe....adapted to fit around the theme of a soap opera.


A tall blonde haired girl stood proudly outside the first house of a long terrace. She clutched a small leather portfolio in her hands and she wore a smart designer business outfit which she had bought just days before. She knew this area well, the more affluent types lived here, your typical millionaires and bank robbers area. She reached up to press the door bell button and waited for a reaction.  
  
"Hello, My name is Zandra Williams and I'm acting on behalf of Belaire Fashion. Here's my card."  
  
She whipped out a small laminated business card, only to have the door slammed in her face. This happened a lot, nobody respected Belaire Fashion anymore, well not since the last incident......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber stood in front of her mirror, she was wearing her cheerleaders uniform. It was the big game that night and she had to look her best, cute guys and all. She was waiting for her best friend May to pick her up, her mother was anti school spirit.  
  
"Amber sweetie, May's here, she's waiting outside for you." Salene shouted  
"OK I'll be down in a mo."  
  
She checked herself in the mirror one last time before running downstairs and straight out the door, heading for the 2 tall dark male figures in the backseat.  
  
"What took you so long Amber, was mummy holding you back, washing your face for you??" Asked May with a sarcastic tone in her boice.  
"Oh don't be so goddamn stupid May, you know she thinks school spirit is the 'curse of the devil'"  
  
With that parting shot Amber fell into the arms of one of the guys.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bray was sat at a local bar with Lex.  
"y'know what Lex, being engaged to a buro surgeon is hard work, you have to a...ct a..ll smaaaart and stuff, and i.....I just can't take it."  
"Yeah, you have it tough, you always have the raw deal, Danni is far too much work for you to handle blah blah blah blah blah.now GET UP AND START WALKING." Lex replied angrily.  
"One m...ore driink Lex, it wont do any h.....arm. BARMAN, I'll have a Gin and Tonic before I leave with this fiiiiine man here."  
"We wont bother," Lex grabbed Bray by the arm and marched him home.  
Needless to say Danni wasnt exactly chuffed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloe and Patsy walked home from their minders house alone every night. Patsy would whine and moan about it being too cold, or dark, or creepy, or about how Cloe's hair was a mess and how much of a disgrace she was to her. Cloe took all of this with a pinch of Salt and met Patsy's blows with equal iff not stronger blows of her own. Often this led to trouble.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zandra threw the portfolio to the ground along with her identity card, Belaire Fashion my ****, she thought, then all of a sudden she had a brainwave, she could expose their secret..........but how???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zalia sat at hom alone. She lay back on her bed and started to plot. She knew Zandra would be at the Belaire exhibition that night and after what happened *last* time she couldnt miss it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber sat on the bench on the sidelines. Her school team was being beaten, thrashed, maulled even by the opposing side. This game stood between Westfield and the state playoffs.  
"c'mon girls, we HAVE to start whipping the crowd up," said Amber to her fellow cheerleaders.  
"Yeah, It's our Duty!" replied another.  
  
With that all 8 of the Varsity cheerleaders launched into a series of u[lifting cheers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark was sitting watching the wrestling on t.v, lex was supposed to come see him that afternoon, and at 9pm he was a little late. Mark knew that he had to be punished, but how exactly? A punch? A broken bone? Or something far better..................  
  
Ellie sat at home, admiring her reflection in the mirror. She was quite tall and her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves. She had piercing green eyes which could almost be hypnotizing. May wandered into the house just after midnight, she was staggering around and she couldn't string a sentence together, even if she tried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The game had a disastrous ending for the Westfield Tigers, they'de lost the game 43-8 and with it they lost their entry toi the state play-offs. Amber sat in the front seat of her boyfriends car.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't win tonight!" she said agitatedly.  
"Well believe it baby, we lost, we're not in the state playoffs and we're NOT going to the championships either." replied her boyfriend.  
"Well DUH, I know that, I may be a Varsity Cheerleader but I'm NOT stupid y'know." She scowled back at him, giving him the evil look which was usually reserved for her mother.  
"I know you're not stupid babes, but you have to understand that the dream is over"  
"But it's not...........the night isn't over yet," Amber looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danni relaxed in her large leather seat in a staffroom. She was a Consultant NeuroSurgeon which came with the customary 6 figure salary. Danni Young was regarded as one of the best brain surgeons in the country, an honour recieved after the President had to have a tumour removed. Was a routine op really, nothing specialbut everyone seemed to think that it was.  
  
"Danni, we need you in 2," came a voice from far along the corridor. Danni jumped to her feet to attend her latest victim.  
"On my way, take him to get anaesnatized." She slowly walked to the operating theatre, imagining longingly at the sharp, shiny equipment.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Belaire Fashion-Yearly convention.'  
The banner hung over the Belaire workers heads like a bad smell. Zandra was standing talking with a few of her close colleugues, whilst Zalia stood at the back observing her twin's movements closely.  
"Imagine that, she doesnt even know, sweet innocent Zandra." she muttered under her breath.  
With that she reached a hand into her coat, and brought out a small handgun..........  
  
She pointed the gun at her sister, told herself she was doing the right thing, and tightened her finger around the trigger. As she fired Zandra and her little group jumped aside....she know she hit somebody, but Zalia didnt know who. As Zandra took to the podium to make her speech on the progress of Belaire Fashion, Zalia left, but she walked straight into her twin's husband.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salene paced her room, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Where was Amber? She picked up the phone and slowly dialled the number for Amber's mobile.  
"Hello?" giggled Amber, Salene heard a young man's voice in the background.  
"Amber Richardson," yelled Salene, "Get home right now, I know you're Little Miss School Spirit, but incase you HADN'T noticed it's a Wednesday night YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW"  
"yeah.....so...chill mum, I'll be home in an hour, OK!" With that parting shot Amber hung up the phone.  
Salene started her pacing again, asking herself what her husband would've done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bray stggered into the hospital, and fell into a seat just outside the reception area.  
He shouted across at the receptionist.  
"Wheres Danni? Get me my fiance!"  
"Miss. Young is operating on a patient at the moment sir, can i take a message?" the young receptionist responded, her words clipped and abrupt.  
"NO!!!" Bray stumbled across to the desk and grabbed the receptionist by the neck,  
"GET MY DANNI.......NOW"  
She pressed a small red button and suddenly the reception area was flooded with the Security Guards. They handcuffed Bray and took him to the local police station. His accomodation for the night was a state paid, 5 star prison cell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloe sat in her room, her music blaring as she sat on the phone with her best friend. Patsy was trying to get her sister tom "Turn that infernal racket down"  
Cloe and her friend had been talking for hours, running up a huge phone bill, she knew her father would do anything for her, so she wasn't particularly bothered.  
Patsy stormed out of the room and down the stairs, screaming blue murder at Jack. Moments later he came up the stairs, hung up the phone, turned the music off and promptly walked out again, sending Cloe into a frenzy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Zalia, what brings you here?" Lex asked, a touch of evil in his voice.  
"Zandra, that b*tch, I can't understand why you're attracted to her.....you could do SO much better babe" Zalia replied, saucily as ever.  
  
Lex wrapped his arms around Zalias waist and slowly kissed her, unaware that Zandra had just exited the city hall behind them.................  
  
As Zandra watched her twin kiss her husband, she felt a tear run down her cheek. She wanted to know why he would do such a thing, wanted to slap him, slap her, put in a performance worthy of an oscar but she knew she could do far better. A plan began to form in her head, a plan so devious, so cunning and so heart breaking, it would bring Zalia down in one fell swoop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark sat at home, alone, watching the static silver snow fall over his tv screen. He had waited all day for Lex to visit him, but he hadn't shown up. He needed to show his son what breaking a promise could cause. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, sharp army knife and flipped it open before raising it up and tracing it over his throat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai-San walked along the corridor at Westfield High, making her way towards the cheerleader try-outs. She wasn't sure if Amber would ever let her have the only varsity place. She saw the girls looking at her as she walked towards them.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
"I'm Tai-San, I'm in Year 4, I'm a junior."  
  
"I'm Amber, that's May, and over there's Ally. Go to that table and fill out a form then sit on that bench,we'll call you when it's your try-out."  
  
Tai-San walked over to the table and filled out the short form then walked slowly toward the bench. On her way she tripped over a pompom which had been left on the floor and heard the screams of laughter from all around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloe walked up Cedar Grove with her mates, b!tching about the passers by, her sister and everything else she could think of. Suddenly Patsy came running up to her...  
  
"Cloe!! CLOE!!!, you have to come home right now!!!  
  
"What do YOU want, and who says I have to come home now? You?"  
  
"No, not ME, Aunt Caia, you see Cloe, Dad's in hospital....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloe and Patsy sprinted back to the house, Cloe out of breath after the many ciggies she and her friends had gone through that night.  
"What's wrong with dad?" Cloe shouted at her twin.  
"We don't know yet, but the medics say it could be drugs." Pasty replied, just as breathless as her sister.  
"You're joshin me, Dad's waaaaaay to mature and not to mention OLD for drugs. He's nowhere near cool enough" Cloe retorted, but she hadn't seen the reality...she'd missed it by a mile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai-San sat with the other cheerleader hopefuls. One girl seemed to be hiding away in a corner, so she went over to see what was up.  
"Hello? Are you OK?" She asked the girl.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a teensy bit nervous though," she pointed at Amber and her crew, "they're all laughing at me."  
"Whats your name, I'm Tai-San by the way."  
"Anastacia Adams....I'm May's cousin, although you wouldn't know it from the way she treats me."  
  
The girsls launched themselves into a friendly chit-chat when suddenly:  
"TAI-SAN CHENG!!!! YOUR TRY-OUT BEGINGS NOW" Ambers voice boomed across the hall.  
The girl rose to her feet and walked calmly orver to the center of the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellie sat at home watching her fish swim around in the tank, tracing ger hand over where they had swam. She often wished she was like them, able to break out of the confinements which held her down, stuck in the failure of her life, her family and her dreams. She longed to break free, but she knew that this wasnt possible. Shw walked through to the kitchen and lifted up a small knife and placed it her bra...just as she noticed the large shadow looming over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danni walked agitatedly through the main doors of Westfield Police Station to collect her fiance. Now sober, he had been fined and enrolled in an Alcoholics Anonymous clinic.  
"Mr. Fielding, I hope you understand you have a problem, you need to sort it." The policeman said, leading Bray to Danni.  
"Yeah, whatever," Bray replied in a scruffy, tired voice, "just get me a drink, prefferably Jack Daniels."  
"Thats my point," He reached round and unhandcuffed Bray, pushing him towards Danni, "He's allll yours sweetie."  
"Thanks for all your trouble officer, bye bye." She replied sweetly, dragging Bray behind her as they left the station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salene sat with her friends at the Costa Coffee stand on the main street, talking mindlessly about the new Belaire Ranges, not knowing that they may not be released. The public didn't know about their 'little' breach of the law...but they soon would....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellie stood up, her eyes closed from sheer fear. She felt his breath on her arm and the feel of the cold metal meet her temple. She hoped desparately that May would come bounding through the door like she usually did at this time but they'd had a bust up that morning. Ellie heard the weapon being loaded and the chamber being clicked back into place...as she saw her life flash before her eyes she prayed it would be fast and as the gun was placed back against her temple and the blast echoed around the room her beloved fish swam...with their owners blood splattered all over the tank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zandra lay in her bed...alone. She couldn't believe how Lex could do such a thing. SHe heard the front door close softly...  
"Hi babe..." Lex said as he entered their room, "How was your night."  
"Lonely," Zandra snapped back, "Where were you? As if I don't know."  
"I was.....at my Dad's, where did yout hink I was?"  
"Lex, I'm not stupid," she got out of bed and walked towards the wardrobe, "You were at Zalia's, weren't you?"  
"NO....how could you think that?"  
Before she answered, she had a bag packed and was dressed...she walkd smartly down the stairs of their large house and with tears in her eyes she turned to Lex..  
"Because I saw you with her...KISSING her, outside the convention."  
With that she walked out of the house and straigh onto the road, not noticing the lorry approaching her at speed through her tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danni stod in the operating room with her patient lying flat out in front of her. She couldn't believe she'd operated on the wrong part of hos brain, she'd killed him. If this got out, her career would be over, sure she'd saved the president but that wouldn't help cover this, it was too big a mistake.  
Just then she decided to go home, but to walk rather than get the bus...she needed time to reflect.  
*  
As she walked through the woods, she heard rustling in the woods. A hand raching around her neck, a rope being placed around it and being pulled tight. Everything slowly went black, her head began to spin and as her body flopped lifelessly her murderer gave it a swift kick, and walked away laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, when school was over May walked down the road alone, in the opposite direction from her house. As she walked up the path to his house and knocked on the door, she cleared her throat.  
When he answered the door she asked him one question.  
"Did you get them?"  
"Yes," he replied, "Both of them, anyone else?"  
"I want you to get rid of the junkie, and the wannabe"  
"It'll be a pleasure"  
  
With that May turned her back and walked away, a smile slowly spreading across her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scream echoed around the scheme, then silence...an eerie silence. The Lorry roared away down the street, trailing blood on it's many wheels.  
Her body lay in a crushed heap on the road, the portfolio that had once been her pride and joy, now lay in tatters across the road. People had gathered at their doors to see what had happened, Lex stood on the kerb traumatised, his worst nightmare, now reality...he couldn't believe his eyes......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack lay in the hospital waiting for his operation, his anaesnatist, his children, a miracle. At that moment his doctor walked in holding a large syringe.  
"Hi Doctor!" Jack said cheerily, "How are you today?"  
"I'll be a lot better once this is out of way, I'm a VERY busy man you know."  
"Yeah sure."  
  
The doctor lifted up Jacks arm and inserted the needle, all before Jack noticed that this wasnt his doctor at all. He struggled against the force of the imposter, but it was too late, whatever was in the needle was inside him now, poison or otherwise. He felt himself get a little lightheaded and passed out. The 'doctor' swiftly left the room after checking he was dead....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai-San was walking home, talking with May.  
"May, how do you think my try out was?"  
"Well, I liked it, I don't know if you'll get into the squad though."  
"Why not?"  
  
May wandered aaway and knocked on her friends door, taking Tai-San with her. As the door opened May pushed Tai-San through to meet her fate.  
The knife went across her throat, blood spraying everywhere, May watched laughing...  
"You wont get into the squad because....you wont be around to be in the squad. Maybe next time huh?"  
  
She turned her back and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had hit the news, and for Jacqui it was worrying. Being a woman of the night, and having a murderer on the loose, made her think twice about her job, her hobby. Nevertheless, she went out anyways, she needed the money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandi, the principal of the school, also had her worries, after all one of her students had been murdered, and the police had no idea who had done it.....whoever it was...hadn't left a shred of evidence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandi sat at her desk tapping her pen on the computer keyboard. As principle teacher of Westfield High, she had to deal with all of the usual hassles like students not turning up for classes and basketball stars failing Urdu, but never before had she had to deal with something like this. There was to be an assembly held in memory of Tai-San, she'd been captain of the debate team after all. The cheerleaders had chosen Anastacia to be in the squad, but no-one could really comprehend what had happened.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bray sat at home hugging a teddy that had once belonged to Danni...that was, of course, after he'd downed two bottles of Jack Daniels. He needed to talk to someone, see someone...so he grabbed his coat and walked down the street to visit his friend Jacqui....  
  
*  
  
It took him all of 10 minutes to get there, thats including the time he took to stagger across and leer at the girls too. He knocked loudly on the door and shouted...  
  
"JACQUI....open thhhheeeeeee dooooor." he slurred, "it's your oooollllllddddd friiiiend Braaaaaaaaay"  
  
As she walked to the door, Jacqui fixed her hair and applied some lip gloss. She threw the door open...  
  
"Hi Bray, it's so good to see you aga...."  
  
She was cut off mid sentence by Bray locking lips with her, sure being a hooker was her job....but she knew she wouldn't get paid for this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The twins sat at home, mystified at their fathers sudden death, their Aunt had told them it was because of the overdose, NOT that he had been murdered. Cloe had vowed to get revenge on whoever had sold Jack what he'd taken, Patsy on the other hand, just cried. Now half comatosed she lay on the couch, silently crying to herself while her sister went out to find the brute.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zalia sat at home cleaning her semi-automatic Glock. She laughed to herself about her twin....walking out in front of a lorry, was she BLIND???? Five murders in the space of 2 days, why couldn't she have thought of that.....but she knew who had...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber sat in the Gym at Westfield High, the game that night had been cancelled becasuse of what had happened, yet she still managed to be her normal bitchy self.  
  
"Come on Girls, we NEED to practice." She said, her voice echoing around the room  
  
"No.....we don't, someone was killed Amber....it's called respect." Ally replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well it's not like we knew her or anything is it?" Amber retorted  
  
"It's still not right to go on like nothings happened." Anastacia piped up.  
  
"I'd watch what you say newbie, you're treading on VERY thin ice." With that parting comment Amber swiftly turned on her heel and left the gym, and her cheerleading squad, behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zalia picked up the phone and dialled that number, the number that was all too familiar to her now.  
  
"Hello, is that May?" She waited on the response......  
  
"Yeah, hi...it's Zalia. Just had to talk to you about something..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jacqui woke up in the arms of a drunkard. This wasn't why she'd become a hooker, all she wanted was a little money, she didn't even like Bray in that way, she wanted to know why he was so attracted to her.  
  
"Bray, it's time to go home now." As she shook him, she realised that he didnt want her, for her, he wanted her to be his play girl, his toy to help get over Danni.  
  
She got up and got dressed, and left, Jacqui Davies was NOT that type of girl/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah I'm still here," Zal continued  
  
"How did he manage it? To know exactly where they were all at the one time?" May took her time to respond.  
  
"YOU helped him, but you don't even like him"  
  
"Well I'm going to the cops, and I'll make a fortune, do you know how much they're offering for you 2, then again, you were only an accoplice."  
  
"See ya......'honey"  
  
Zalia hung up the phone, and smiled to herself....she was going to be little miss rich.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat alone....holding the gun in his hand and thinking about what he'd done. The crisp notes sat beside him...so much money, he couldn't believe it was all his. How could a cheerleader be able to hand over so much? Zalia was planning on giving them up, she'd make a lot of money....more than was beside him, but the blue shirts couldnt know......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we'll meet tomorrow?"  
"Yeah! Where? Outside the Pizza Place. OK"  
"Bye"  
  
Patsy hung up the phone ans sighed. She couldn't believe that she'd managed to pull him. He was 4 years older than her after all, Cloe didn't know, he was her type of guy. She'd steal him from her eventually, break them up....and Patsy didn't want that.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Cloe asked sidely as she stormed into the room.  
"No-one YOU'D know."  
"Oh....so it was one of your little do gooding friends?"  
"You could say that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zalia was dressed to impress, and she was fuul of the joys of richness as she walked into the police station. She had to find Detective Inspector Morton.  
  
She walked over to recepyion and said calmy,  
"Hi, I'm Zalia Andrews, I have an appointment with...Inspector Morton."  
"Ok, his office is the third on the LEFT Ms. Andrews!" His secretary replied.  
  
Zalia walked upto the door and knocked it gently before walking in....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jacqui wandered up Bray's drive way, admiring the car that was parked there...she could sell it to get her own back....surely *someone* would give her a dollar for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cars raced through the streets, their sirens wailing and bright blue lights flashing. The drew upto the house and stopped at the door. May ran out, shocking and looking like a rabbit between the headlights.  
  
Morton walked over to her, and she saw Zalia sitting in the passenger seat of one of the cars.  
  
"Miss Adams....I'm arresting you on the charge of being an Accesory to Murder, I'm not going to say the spiel because its a glorified NYPD blue speech. Now....tell us, who killed them?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room was closing in, the freshly painted cream walls seemed to be getting closer and closer. May sat in a small plastic chair in the centre, her body felt like it was pinned under the large wooden table. The Inspector sat at the other side of the table, sorting through the case paperwork....  
  
"I hope you're willing to co-operate today Miss Adams....because i am NOT in the mood for another interrogation!"  
  
"And why's that Inspector Morton?" May asked, seductivly.  
  
"Because people like you really irk me, you dont have the guts to do it yourself so you hire someone else to do it for you. You make me sick."  
  
The makeshift police station was situated in Westfield Town Hall. The interview rooms were corridore and corridors away from the stand in main base. The doors were heavy in the old building, so it was easy for an intruder to sneak up and wait behind them. As the Inspector walked out of the room he walked straight into a fist, knocking him out cleanly. The man grabbed May by the arm, and left as quickly and quietly as he had arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Morning students!! Today is the day you've all been waiting for! The football team play their greatest rivals tonight and the Westfield Cheerleaders hopw you'll join them on the football field for the pep rally this afternoon. GO TIGERS!!!"  
  
Mandi slowly lifted her finger from the loudspeaker button and sighed to herself. She could only sit back and wait for the next disaster to strike. A cheerleader seeing a spider, or one of the football team failing Chinese. Her phone was ringing with a number which was all too familiar to her, but she didnt have the heart to tell them to stop it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you have to go do that, you KNEW the deal!"  
  
"I swear I wasnt gonna spill your name, the thought hadnt even crossed my mind!" May answered frightened.  
  
"Yeah Right!" He slowly loaded the semi automatic pistol he was holding before grabbing May and pressing it against her temple.  
  
"I'll make this quick for you...you wong feel a thi....."  
  
A swift thump to the head was all it took. The pistol fell at the inspectors feet and he bent to pick it up. His black eye was prominent on his pasty face and as he looked down at the dazed figure beneath him he said.  
  
"Mark Williams....I'm arresting you on the charge of Multiple Homocide....in Lehmans terms the murder of 6 innocent Westfield civilians. Get up and MOVE IT!"  
  
They all clambered into the squad car and drove off, leaving behind one vital piece of evidence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandi picked up the phone. She began listening, worriedly. "What do you mean, Jacqui? They've caught him? Then how are YOU going to get paid? And I had no idea that he was the one doing all the killing! My god! We'll be dirt poor!" She listened some more. "Surely you really won't do such a thing, would you?" She nodded. "Yeah, uh-huh....but he's just lost his wife. Why would you want to sell his car to one of your johns? Sure, it'll make up for the money that you won't be getting from Mark....but, Bray's just lost his wife! Are you sure you'd want to do that to him?" She listened to Jacqui's hurried response.  
"That much???" She exclaimed, sitting forward in her chair. "Christ, that would pay our satellite, food, mortgage, and heating bills for a year! She paused to listen more, her eyes growing wider. "Well, then what are you waiting for? Sell it!"  
*********************************************  
"Where are you taking us?" May cried. She and Mark exchanged worried looks. "Why are you taking us away from the police station?"  
The inspector turned back to look at them. "Your murderers." He said, in a slow, strange calm voice.  
"Wait a minute!" May said idignantly. "HE'S the murderer! Not me!" She looked at Zalia, sitting silently in the front seat. "And SHE'S certainly not innocent either!"  
Zalia looked back at May. "Yes, but you ARE a accessory, are you not?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
The inspector didnt answer, and May started to lose her cool.  
"WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON???" She screamed.  
***********************************************  
It was after-school cheerleading practice. Amber did a high kick-split and landed neatly on her feet. "GO, TIGERS!!!!!" She screamed, not even realising that the rest of the cheerleaders were standing still.  
She noticed the new cheerleader, Anastacia looking at her, and she walked up to her.  
"Is there a problem?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip. Anastacia looked at her and didnt say a word.  
Amber snapped her gum angrily and glared at Anastacia. "Look, I dont know who the hell you think YOU are, but no one stares at Amber Richardson! I'm the best Varsity cheerleader in this school! Got it?"  
Anastacia merely stared at her, her eyebrow raised and her smile mocking.  
****************************************  
Patsy quietly went downstairs. She slipped out the door, and went to meet her boyfriend.  
The Pizza Place was relatively busy. He was sitting there, at a table, with his back to her.  
"Hi, Pride," she said, sliding into the booth.  
"Hi, babe." He winked. "You look sexy."  
She blushed.  
"So, what do you want to eat?" he asked. "I waited for you so we could order."  
"I want- "  
Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her out of the booth.  
"She's not ordering anything," Trudy said, furiously.  
Patsy looked from her mother, to Cloe, who was standing a foot away, a smug smile on her face.  
*********************************************  
Mandi paraded in front of the cheerleaders, in considerably good spirit.  
"Alright, Westfield High, before the pep rally starts, I would like to make an announcement!"  
Everyone groaned.  
Mandi ignored them and went on. "Well, it has been many great years, at this wonderful school, and I'm very sad to tell you of my news."  
Amber snapped her gum and an exasperated sigh heaved out. "Why doesnt the old bat just go on with it?"  
"A wonderful opportunity has arisen for my sister and I. I dont want to bore you with details, but we are going to have money! So much money that we'll be able to move to Hawaii and spend the rest of our days there. So it is very hard, and very sad to say, that I am officially resigning as Principal of Westfield High."  
Everyone cheered.  
Someone in the bleachers stood straight up, and usually Mandi would scream at them to sit down, but she didnt have time for that now.  
Mandi ignored that and continued on, a wide smile plastered on her face. "It's been great, really, I love all you kids, but I really must be going now.......I've got a plane to catch in 10 minutes- "  
A loud bang filled the air, and Mandi's blood splattered all over the cheerleaders. Her lifeless body slumped to the ground.  
"EWWWWWWWW!" Amber shrieked in disgust. "That is like, sooooooo GROSS!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Patsy sat alone in her room, wondering what had made her sister rat on her like that. All she had wanted was a little time away from thinking about her dad, a little time to herself but no....she wasnt allowed to have a good time now was she. Trudy had grounded her for a month for disobeying her, Patsy wasnt intending on staying locked up inside for that long....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school filtered out of the pep rally almost as quickly as the police filtered in. Mandi's body lay lifeless on the small podium where she'd been speaking. The police had no idea of what they were looking for.  
  
"Guess thats the end of her then." Amber said to Ally on the way out.  
  
"Yeah....I guess." Ally replied.  
  
Anastacia just stood at the back sniggering to herself, how could those 2 be so....thick?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zalia walked up the steps and quietly chapped on Lex's house door.  
  
"Who is it?" he shouted from the upstairs landing, where he stood in just a towel.  
  
"Its me.....Zal" She shouted back, through the letterbox.  
  
"let yourself in!"  
  
So she opened the door and energeticly ran up the stairs, stopping as she saw him in just a towel.  
  
"hey babes." was all Lex got a chance to say as Zalia locked lips with him and threw the towel down the stairs, pushing him into the bathroom.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
